(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new structure for cosmetic case for storing a variety of cosmetics, particularly to a multi-layered make-up case in which the cover can either be flipped or turned open.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The majority of the portable cosmetic case available in the market today are of single-layered structure in which the cosmetic items it holds are limited. Most of the cosmetic items have to be placed in other places, causing an inconvenience to search for them when they are needed. Although multi-layered cosmetic cases are available today, their capacities to hold the cosmetic items are still limited. Items such as lipstick, eye liner, eye shadow applicator, mascaras and brow brush have to be placed in a different case. Generally, most of the makeup items are placed into one case, making it hard to identify and pick out one of the particular items. It is also messy to put all the makeup items into a single case.